


Up In Smoke

by space_squirrel



Series: Perfect 100's [10]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_squirrel/pseuds/space_squirrel
Summary: You can't fight what the heart wants.





	Up In Smoke

“What do I tell them?” Suvi asks, and Isobella  Ryder breathes in deeply.

“Tell them...” she trails off, drinking in this moment, looking around at her friends—new and old—who helped make this dream, her _father’s_ dream, a reality. “Tell them we’re home.” Her eyes are damp as the weight of that word hits her.

 _Home_.

Suvi moves to contact the Nexus, Izzy’s breath catching in her throat as Reyes' heated gaze meets hers.

There’s a smile, a wink; her heart thundering in her chest as her best laid plans to forget the handsome Charlatan go up in smoke.


End file.
